Christmas Without You
by smallville19
Summary: Clark has been training for a little over a year now, both Chloe and him have been counting the days to see each other. As Chloe lost hope in Clark coming home in time for Christmas she has given up on her favorite holiday all together, So now Clark must bring his team together to make Chloe have one of the greatest Christmases of her life. AU of course
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Smallville or any of the characters sadly, but enjoy the fanfic and leave some reviews to keep my writing juices flowing :D**

**Watchtower- Chloe's POV- 2 Days Before Christmas**

Another holiday coming soon and another without Clark, was all Chloe could think about. She knew he was doing it for everyone. Even after he started flying he still had training to do with Jor-El, but a year without him was slowly killing her. And Christmas without Clark isn't really Christmas.

Chloe had decided to skip Christmas this year, she didn't have the heart to decorate watchtower if no one was going to be there to spend time with. After all everyone was spending Christmas with their loved ones. Oliver and Lois were going to leave to Hawaii tomorrow and have a romantic getaway as an off day from planning their wedding. Tess and Emil were celebrating their 1 year anniversary today and doing God knows what this weekend, them two had some dirty minds. Even Connor and Kara had plans for Christmas, something about heading to the North Pole to have a white Christmas. So here Chloe was without any family to spend the one holiday you should never be alone on.

Chloe looked out the window into the full moon. She was able to see a few stars even over the city lights. It made her think of the Christmas Eve's she and Clark spent looking out at the stars in the loft just counting down the minutes to Christmas. It made her heart break just thinking of it. Chloe knew Clark was doing this for her and everyone around the world, but sometimes a part of her wanted Clark to be all her's and not belong to the world.

"Maybe next year Clark." Chloe whispered up to the moon before heading off to bed thinking of nothing more than just hoping Clark makes it home for Christmas. Since Clark was always good at bringing people together for these sorts of things.

Chloe fell asleep to the thought of Clark walking through the door on Christmas day with a smile on his face and the words 'I'm home' coming out of his mouth as he hugged her tight.

**Fortress of Solitude- Clark's POV**

"Kal-El my son. You have finally completed your training. After one year you are now ready to be your own hero. You no longer need my guidance." Jor-El's voice boomed as Clark stood in front of him. After a lot of physical training and few modifications to his look, Clark looked like a new man.

He now was more toned and his muscles were even more visible and he had to get a haircut to look more clean cut and can alternate. So now his hair was cropped on the sides and his hair was no longer in his face. Also Jor-El modified his suit so that it looked more like the Kryptonian suits than a spandex suit with red underwear. Now it was full blue with a red and gold belt that connects to watchtower and the House of El symbol boldly printed on the chest.

Clark was wearing his Superman suit and held his duffle bag with all his other clothes. "Thank you, father. For all your guidance. There is something I need to ask of you." Clark said as he pulled out his picture of Chloe from his wallet. It was from the first Christmas they spent together in 8th grade. They were both in their matching flannel pj's with bright smiles on their faces. Clark remember their first Christmas together was spent because her dad had to work over time so Clarks parents said she could celebrate with them and from then on she always spent christmas with them, and Clark wasn't ready to change that now.

"What is it son?"Jor-El asked with actual curiosity in his tone. "Now that I can truly say I am a Kryptonian, I want to ask as a member of your house and as your son, in honor of your home I want to declare my desire for a life bond with this women, Chloe Sullivan." Clark holds up the picture of Chloe from last year before he left.

Clark has been planning this day since the beginning of his training, planning that the day he finishes he would marry the women that has been by his side no matter what. Even though he planned it with her here he couldn't wait and it would be better to propose without being in front of his dad.

"Chloe Sullivan was alway one to show her love for you and I know how strong your love for her is. Yes you have my approval to create a life union with this women. Your lives will be now and always be joined." Jor- El said approvingly. Clark had a bright smile on his face when he heard that. "Thank you father." Clark said before flying away.

Clark was glad he wouldn't have to have a Christmas without Chloe and now he was planning on proposing. So this Christmas had to not only make up for all the time he's been away, but also romantic enough to propose to her.

Clark was now inside of watchtower only to see the place look empty and sad. It looked like watchtower always look, but there was no evidence of Christmas anywhere. Chloe loves Christmas, maybe somethings wrong. Or maybe I caused that lack of Christmas Spirit.

Clark couldn't have this so he did the only logical thing he could think of. Get some Christmas cheer in here before Christmas and make this the best Christmas Chloe will ever have. Clark just had a few people to see to make sure his plans would come through.

**AN-** **I'll try to update tmmr its been a while and I waited too long to post leave a review it fuels me to write faster and more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivers Apartment- Oliver's POV- Christmas Eve**

Its was still early even for Oliver, but he had promised Lois they would make it to Hawaii before sunset. They were both still packing up last minute items. Lois every once in a while giving flirtatious glances his direction. Oliver had to fight every urge in his body not to respond back or they'll never get to Hawaii in time.

"Well I think that's everything Lo" Oliver said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Well we have some extra time what would you like to do now, Ollie?" Lois said as she turned to face him, still with his hands on her waist. "Well there is one thing I'd like to do. Like this." Oliver gave her a kiss on the neck that made Lois do a girly giggle. "And this." He moved up to her jaw when they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lois and Oliver goaned simultaneously. Whoever is at the door better be close to death or else he's going to wish he was. Oliver thought with rage and annoyance. Oliver opened the door hastily only to reveal the one and only Clark Kent. He was in a black pea coat, a white button down with black jeans, dress shoes, and his black rimmed glasses. Clark looked like a new man. He even got a decent haircut. It was good to see his friend, it's been a while since they fought crime together.

"Clark! You're back." Oliver said as he gave his long lost friend a quick hug before letting him in. "Good to see you to Oliver." Clark said as he clapped a strong hand on his shoulder that made him stagger a bit. "Smallville!" Lois shouted as she jumped into Clarks arms. Oliver smiled everyone missed Clark afterall he was the heart of their little team. "Hey Lois, it's good to see you too." Clark said as she let go of him to go to Oliver's side.

"Wow Clark you've changed a lot, Chloe must've been all over you." Oliver said winking at his buddy. Lois nudged Oliver, always so protective over her cousin, Oliver smiled at her and looked back at Clark. Even now Oliver can see the rise in Clarks cheeks as he brought up the suggestive comment.

"Actually she doesn't know I'm back yet. That's why I'm here. I need you guy's help." Clark said with his hands in his pockets. Lois was the one to answer this time. "What do you need Smallville?" She asked not giving any sign of rejecting Clark's request. "Well I'm planning on proposing to Chloe and I want to make up for all the time I was gone so I need help making this Christmas perfect and the thing she loves most about Christmas is being around the ones she loves most and the closeness everyone is." Clark said running a nervous hand through his short hair.

"Well Clark-" Oliver was about to tell him about their plans, but Lois was too quick. "We'd love to help Clark. What'd you need us to do?" Lois said standing in front of Oliver. Oliver was shocked for a second, but then felt warm inside, Lois would give up her romantic get away with her fiance, to help have her cousin have the perfect Christmas with the love of her life. Oliver held her hand tightly. I really hit the jackpot with this girl.

Clark gave them a bright smile. "This Christmas is going to be the best Christmas we will ever have."

**Kent Farm- Clark's POV**

Oliver and Lois had to drag Tess and Emil over to the farm so that they could hear out his plan to make this Christmas the best Christmas ever. Clark had to pick up Kara and Connor who were in the north pole playing a very extreme version of a snowball fight, but they were all assembled in the living room now. Mrs. Kent had decided to keep the house but was out spending Christmas with Perry, so the house was theirs and a old Shelby.

Everyone was dressed casually, looking over at Clark. "So I've all told you the plan. I want to propose to Chloe tonight and when we come home to watchtower you guys will be there and the place will be more homey and Christmasy. So that we can spend Christmas together." Clark says standing in front of the group.

Lois was the one to answer first. She was sitting in the single arm chair, Oliver sitting on the arm. "Me and Ollie are in. Just as long as I get to buy boos'" Oliver smirked at her and kissed her head. Kara and Connor were sitting on the loveseat shrugging. "We're in Kal," Kara said smiling at him. Clark could tell she was glad her little cousin was becoming a man before her eyes.

Tess and Emil were making out until Connor asked Tess if they were planning to reproduce here and now. Tess turned bright red while everyone gave a started to laugh. Even Emil was laughing with them. "We'd love to help Clark." Emil said as he kissed Tess's cheek.

Clark clapped his hands together smiling. This is actually going to work. "So everyones in. Great now to just get Chloe out of Watchtower." Clark said looking at his watch. It was 9am so he had 12 hours before he popped the question. Everyone went silent thinking of possible ways to get her out of the house without letting on what they were planning.

Tess glanced at her phone, "We don't need to, shes not there." Tess said looking at Clark. Clark gave Tess a sideway glance. "How do you know?" he asked with suspicion. Tess smirked at Clark. "Chloe isn't the only one with the Big Sister app, She's at the Ace O' Clubs for the Scrooge Christmas Eve special. It's full of drunk Santa's and bad karaoke." Tess said matter of factly.

Everyone gave Tess a sideways glance, in concern of how she knows all this. Tess shrugged. "What that was my go to place before I met the man of my dreams." She gave Emil a quick wink. "Also whoever sings karaoke gets 5 free tequila shots." Tess said looking down at her nails. The room went back to silence.

"Well that's great because if I know my cousin she can't pass up a chance on either of those things which means she'll be passed out for the rest of the day. So who's doing what?" Lois asked looking back at Clark. Clark was still taking in drunk, singing Chloe, but was able to snap out of it before people got concerned.

"Uh well since this is Connor's first Christmas, I think he should get to pick out the tree. Kara and Oliver can do the decorating. Emil and Lois can do the groceries essentials, eggnog stuff for breakfast, alcohol, you know that kind of stuff. And Tess you find some embarrassing movies or pictures from past Christmases on all of us." Clark said smiling. Both Lois and Oliver rolled their eyes on Tess's assignment.

Connor gave an ecstatic smile and gave Kara a high five. "So what are you going to be doing Kal?" Connor said facing Clark with joy still in his eyes. Clark had to think for a moment, how was he even going to get Chloes attention in that bar. He knew he had to make a big entrance something she'll really love. Clark finally got it.

"I need to look for songs that I can sing or at least find a guy to pay off to let me lip sing." Clark said before putting on his hat and super speeding out of the house and almost half way to Metropolis he remembers something important. He runs back to find everyone is still sitting on the couch talking. "Oh yeah someone bring Shelby he hasn't seen Chloe for a while." was his last instructions before heading to the club.

**AN-** **This might go a little past Christmas or I might post multiple Chapters forgot to post yesterday**


End file.
